Ego and Scrotum
by Isabella's Mom
Summary: Stephanie decides to take a leap and ask Ranger a question that pops into her mind after talking to Joyce. What are the results of this little chat? Will it change her realtionship status?
1. Chapter 1

Ego and Scrotum

LMT scene redo page 129- I think if Stephanie had just made that last little leap during this scene all of us fans would not be ready to throttle Ms. Evanovich. I've never done this before so please be gentle, I don't own anything, but I do wish I could sequester Ranger in my bedroom for the rest of eternity. Now on to the show.

Here I was sitting in the best car on the planet with one of two men in my life and I for once finally realize that he could be with someone else and I would have no say in the matter and it really bothers me. I know it shouldn't I have Morelli but still I can't help but feel jealous and upset at someone else touching, kissing, and stroking My batman. Mental head slap, duh, he's not yours Stephanie, you only got to have him once. But I couldn't get over it, he's never said anything about any other women in his life, and I know no other females have ever stayed over at Haywood. Both he and Ella have told me that. But what about the batcave? Had he ever taken someone else there? I kept replaying the conversation with Joyce over and over in my head and the nagging niggling question that it produced. Who was taking care of Ranger's needs, because I sure wasn't? But that left another question behind, did I want to be the one taking care of his needs?

_Three traffic lights later, Ranger cut off Hamiliton and parked in my lot. He looked up at my dark apartment windows, shut the Cayenne off, and turned to face me. "Tell me about your kitchen discussion with Joyce."_

"_She realized you would be helping me find Dickie and decided it was smarter to follow me around than go off on her own. So she's my new best friend. _

"_I told her I didn't think it was likely you'd turn Dickie over to her and she said she had a way with men. She said men were basically scrotum and ego, and they were happy when they go stroked." _Mental head slap I wasn't going to tell him about that last part, it just kind of sprang out. Now sensible Stephanie was yelling for me to shut the hell up, but the curious Steph was just waiting to see if she could ask about who was doing some stroking for him. God, could I make my life any more difficult?

_Ranger reached across the console and traced a line down the side of my face. His fingertip was warm and his touch gentle. "I'd like to think I'm more than just scrotum and ego, but she was right about the stroking." _

_An SUV crept into the lot and parked behind us._

_Ranger looked back at it. "That's Tank. He's giving me a ride back to RangeMan after I check your apartment. I'll leave the Cayenne with you."_

Ranger unlocked the car and hurried over to my side of the car and offered his hand to me so I could get out of the car. As we made our way inside he kept his hand on my lower back while ushering me into the lobby, over to elevator and up to my apartment door. I handed him my keys and he told me to stay in the hall until he gave the all clear. He's always extra precautious with me and my safety, it's almost funny, but I know it's necessary with the number of stalkers and psycho's I've acquired through the years. If this gives him peace of mind, so be it, I'll let him take care of it. Finally, he gave me clearance to enter my own apartment but before I let him leave I wanted to ask him the question that was running through my mind.

"Ranger"

"Yeah, Babe."

"Umm… I was wondering… Joyce's comments have me thinking… and ummm…" I couldn't help stammering and I for sure couldn't look him in the eye while asking this question. I didn't want to find out he actually had someone else in his life. I didn't want to know that it was just me that he didn't want, after our one night together. Shit! I just had to ask, the thought of someone else rubbing up against him, had me actually read to retch.

"I'm smell rubber burning Babe. What's up?" He stalked towards me, and very gently place his arms around me, offering comfort, peace and a little of his strength to ask the question, I dreaded so much.

"Ranger, I'm just going to spit it out and if it's too personal you don't have to answer. I know you like your privacy and I would understand if you didn't want to answer me." Here I was stumbling over my words trying to seek an answer I'm sure I wouldn't like to hear. "You know after the conversation with Joyce well it has me wondering about who has been or who is, you know, taking care of you?"

Good god as soon as the question left my mouth I wanted to be gobbled up into the floor and never have to look at this man again. I knew without having to look in the mirror that my entire face was turning bright pink with embarrassment. I also knew that I had totally stunned Batman, because he had stopped making the soothing circles on my back and his entire body tensed for a few seconds. Slowly I could tell he had come to some inner decision and he maneuvered us into the corner of my couch. I was still trying to hide my face from his by burying it in his chest since I was sitting on his lap.

Very quietly Ranger ask, "Babe look at me."

I just shook my head no.

Then he pulled out the big guns. "Please" and he slowly placed his hand on the free side of my face while his thumb was under my jaw. Slowly trying to coax my face up to meet his. With that one word he knew I would do as he asked. So valiantly with a little bit of that blush still appearing on my face I looked into batman's eyes to see what he was going to say.

"Babe this is a strange question coming from you. I want to know to why you decided to ask this of me? You have Morelli, do you want me to be waiting for you, not touching any other woman while you lay in his bed and in his arms at night? I don't think your saying it to be cruel or just prying into my life. But if you really want to know I'll tell you."

This was why sensible Steph didn't want to ask this question, would it hurt more or less to know the answer. Shit! I just nodded my head for him to continue.

"Okay Babe. I've never lied to you and I'm not going to start now. I have been with a few women since I was with you. I make it a point to never bed any women around Trenton because I don't like the interference it can cause with my normal life." With his words I slowly started to shake and I have no idea why, he was giving me a reasonable response, the man was a Sex God for Christ sakes! I couldn't possibly have believed he'd stopped having sex. I didn't.

Making sure I was paying attention he then continued on, "But there is only one woman who I want to be taking care of my needs. This woman has made my life hell for a number of years, she walked into my existence and she alone became my life. But she has made choices that keep me at arms length and she alone can decide if I am what she wants. I won't force my self on her because my life is dangerous, but then again so is hers. I need her to make the choice and come to me when she is ready because I don't share and if she decides I am her choice she will be mine from that moment forward because I play for keeps."

A few minutes went by when neither of us said anything then very quietly Ranger said, "I told you once before Babe, I might have all the weight and muscle but you have all the power. Your choice, always has been always will. I've got to get going Tank waiting for me down stairs." With that Ranger carefully pulled me to my feet and gave me a very gentle kiss that spoke volumes about what he really wanted from me and walked out the door.

As soon as he was out the door I was crying, and not the silent roll down your cheeks cry you see in movies, no, the I can't breath my face is red and blotchy with snot coming down into my mouth type of crying. I could barely breath, I didn't know what for. Ranger had just told me he wanted me, that he wanted me! Not in my wildest dreams did I ever think that Ranger would actually ever be in a committed relationship, especially not with me. This should all be a good thing but then why was I crying and then it hit me with a ton of bricks Joe! That's when the catholic guilt hit me hard. He had always been fairly decent with me, especially considering he was a Morelli, but we constantly argued over everything in my life; from my career, to my friends, to my lack of wanting to get married and to him wanting to change who I am. Did I really want to give up what was comfortable and normal to me and try something different? I decided I was going to go into denial land and stay there for the night. This question was going to have to wait until after a shower and bed, because I was beyond tired after my crying jag and I'm pretty sure my brain had stopped functioning about 30 minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**My plan is to infiltrate the remainder of the story with how Steph decides on what she wants to do. I'll gloss over some of the main story since I'm assuming most of the readers have read the story, plus I'm mainly focusing on the relationship aspect. I may include some direct quotes from the story and those will always be in italics. As always please be gentle but I would like reviews both positive and/or negative if you have them. Thanks enjoy**.

Early the next morning I awoke for my installation and planning session for RangeMan. Over night I seemed to have found denial land fairly easily and I was able to push my issues to the back of my mind. But now that I am standing in front of my mirror looking like mini-Ranger I find myself, running the gamut on what it is that I want to do with Joe and Ranger. Before I could make myself go crazy, Caesar was pulling in front of the house we were there to work on. Time to get to work, personal life will have to be placed on hold once again.

After finishing up the job and returning home I decided I needed to look at Dickies office once more hoping to fly under the radar on the weekend. I decided to pose under the pretext of another security firm and see if I could un-cover more files that might lead to who had Dickie.

After getting passage through the foyer into the main part of the building I was able to snoop through all of the other partners' offices finding nothing. I also found a few current and nuts and stalker files in Dickies office. The last office I checked looked used so I started up the computer and pulled a few files onto a flash drive I had pocketed. It looked like financial information of some sort. I started to slip out of the office and head over to the secretary's desk.

While I was rustling through the secretaries' desk the elevator door opened and out walked a bleached blond LA type muscleman. He looked right down at me and asked, _"Whatchadoin'?"_

Shit! I knew this was going to be trouble, I tried to play it off like I was from the security company but he wasn't picking up what I was laying down. He knew who I was. Double shit.

He said, _"I don't make mistakes like that, lady. I got an eye for the girls. I even remember your name. Stephanie Plum. I remember it 'cause it's a 'ho name. Stephanie Juicy. Stephanie Good-to-Eat. Stephanie I'm-Gonna-Sink-My-Teeth-into-You."_

Yikes! I don't think I'm gonna like what he wants to do to me. _"Sorry, I'm not on the menu."_

Mr. Blondie continued to tell me how much fun he wanted to have with me before he turned me over to his boss for questioning for being too nosey. Before Mr. Big and Bad had a chance to "play" with me, I grabbed the large staple gun and pressed it to his crotch, bam, bam, bam, bam… I do believe I stapled his nuts and with the face and coloring on it I believe it probably didn't feel so good. I also, don't think he's going to be "playing" with anyone for awhile.

I jumped up ran through the office to the elevator and out of the lobby crashing straight into Ranger. He stopped my forward momentum by wrapping me in his arms to steady me. He turned to Tank who was idling behind the Cayenne and motioned for him to leave. I told him we needed to move out quick, so in no time at all we were in the Cayenne down the street about a half a block away looking and waiting for Mr. Blondie to make an appearance.

Now that I was in Ranger's presence again, I was suddenly and acutely aware of every breath he took and how mouthwateringly delicious he smelled, Bvlgari and Ranger. Mmmm… My hormones had always been extra sensitive to Ranger and his presence; I could feel him within a ten foot radius by the hairs on the back of my neck or whenever his eyes were on me. I had always had a sense of his presence a dull hum that was sent through my neck and down my spine. I had assumed it was just my imagination but I've always wondered if it's some of that gypsy blood letting me know he belonged to me, the same thing that alerted my Mom and Grandmother that I was coming to the house.

As we were waiting in the car I asked him, _"What were you doing in the lot?"_

"_Hal was working the remote monitors and suspected you were in the law office building. He was worried about you."_

"_How about you? Were you worried about me?"_

"_I always worry about you." _Hmm… In the past I would have assumed he thought of my safety as more of necessity since he has been my mentor from the beginning, but since last night I think his concern is now more in tune with how he personally feels about me, not just the professional aspect. Much to think about.

As I talked to him about what I was doing in the offices he was carefully and coolly studying me. It seemed on the outside like everything about our relationship was the same, but I knew better. He was looking at me wondering if I was going to comment on last night's discussion, and at this point in time I wasn't going to touch it with a ten foot pole. I knew he wasn't going to bring it up; he was leaving it in my hands. Now I just wish I knew what I was going to do with it. While I was talking and he was scrutinizing Blondie came out of the office slowly, stooped over holding his package. Ranger raised his one perfect eyebrow in question about what was wrong with him.

"Well it seems I wasn't completely under the radar and I had to sort of staple his nuts."

"Babe, you never disappoint." And with that I was smiling, he always seemed to know what to say to make me feel like I did what was best at the time. With Joe I would have gotten a lecture about how I should have been doing something else, anything else as long as it wasn't what I thought I needed or wanted to do. That was the biggest difference between my relationships with both of these men, Joe just plain didn't want me to do what it was that I did on a day to day basis while Ranger helped me and tried to keep me as safe as possible while I did what I wanted to do. More food for thought.

While I was having my inner debate we managed to make it to Ranger's office. While in the office we started to discuss what was going on with Dickies partners and what felt off with the whole picture. Eventually we pulled out the flash drive and set it up to take a look at the information. I pulled a chair up close on Ranger's side of the desk. While we were reading through the information and the numbers to figure out what it was we were looking at, I had brushed up against Ranger a few times on his arms and his thighs. I don't know about him, but whenever I even touch this man whether on purpose or not my whole body responds with an over whelming need to do it more and more.

After studying the financials for over a half hour we tabulated that we were looking at financials of at least forty million and change.

As we were talking Ranger was gathering up the paper work and hand me a copy of the reports and informed me he's having his accountant summarize everything on a more official basis for us. _He looked at his watch. "I have to get to the airport. I'm flying to Miami to escort a high-bond FTA back to Jersey. I should be home tomorrow night. I'll call when I get in. Tank will be available if you have problems."_

I asked without thinking, "If we were together would you let me know before hand if you were leaving?" As fast as the words were out of my mouth, even before I was able to be embarrassed by the statement Ranger gave me his 1000 watt smile and quickly replied by saying, "Yes I would tell you, and if you wanted to you could come with me." I smiled back a tiny smile of approval.

With that being said he escorted me to the elevators and took me to garage and the car. He opened up the door to the Turbo before he let me inside he quickly pulled me to him and whispered softly against my ear, "Be safe babe," and with that he gave me a kiss right below my ear and left. I took a few minutes to collect myself in the car before I was able to actually pull away from RangeMan. That man has a definite way of making me loose focus that was for sure.

After my morning and early afternoon excursion Lula and I decided to check on the apartment building that Petiak and company owned. We moved through the building slowly posing as handy women all the while looking for Dickie, we didn't find him but we did meet Smullen's girlfriend. So after the day was complete I grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's and enough Tastycakes on the way home to last me through my decision making process, at least I hoped so.

When I exited the elevator I saw a RangeMan at my door, he informed me that he was suppose to check my apartment give it an all clear before letting me in. He even checked under my bed, jeez how many psycho's do you know that can fit under a bed?

"_Sorry," he said when he was done. "Tank made me do it. If something happens to you while Ranger's away, we're all out of a job."_

"_Ranger should get a grip."_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

_I closed my door and looked at him through the peephole. He was still standing there. I opened the door._

"_Now what?" I said. _

"_I'm not allowed to leave until I hear you lock and bolt the door."_

After I locked and bolted the door and saw that I no longer had a bodyguard I decided to call my actual boyfriend first, since I hadn't heard from him.

"_What?" Morelli said._

"_I just wanted to say hello."_

"_I can't talk now. I'll call you later."_

"_Sure."_

Next I tried Ranger's cell but I knew he wouldn't answer so when I got his answering service I made it short and sweet, _"You're a nut."_

Morelli's phone conversation was fresh in my head and I knew he wasn't going to call me back. Worse part was I was ok with that kind of treatment from him because I expect it and don't expect him to treat me any better. Puhhleaseee… He had always treated me as though I was expendable in a way. He never took me out on dates, he's only ever given me flowers once, he lets me know he wants me by talking about how "his boys miss me", and he talks about my job performance as if I never actually bring in my skips. He says I'm the worst bounty hunter he's ever met but in the end he says he loves me. He also wants me to become burg, he wants a woman who stays home, where its safe, who cooks cleans and keeps the children and him in order.

The good things on the other hand about Joe is that I know my Mom likes him and wants me to marry him and he wants me to live with him and recently he's stocked my pantry and freezer with food. And he's willing to work with Ranger when I'm in trouble if his job doesn't get in the way. Also, the big reason I've continued to go back to him is because I'm comfortable with him, he leaves it all out in the open, there is no mystery when it comes to him. Not to mention he does have a great ass and he's definitely easy on the eyes. People say he has the best ass in Trenton but I know from first hand knowledge that title should be Rangers but he would probably kill someone if they said that to him, plus not many in the area have had the privilege.

But is that enough for marriage and life? Before I started to get into all of this actual contemplative deep thinking crap, I decided to grab a pencil and some paper to write down Joes negative and positives before I got too deep. That's what all those experts always say you should do. Well if it's good enough for those experts it's good enough for me.

With Joe's negatives and positives written down on paper I realized I wanted to shower and eat before I started my list about Ranger. The down time could help me organize my thoughts on the man in black. So after some yummy Chinese and a warm shower I was now in my thinking position in the middle of the bed spread eagle with the paper and pencil in the air beginning my list about Ranger's positive and negatives.

"Proud of you babe" that was my first positive. Those four words had saved me from breaking down countless times, him showing me approval and acceptance where others (cough*Joe) had shown anger and frustration, always helped me to breath a little easier; even if it was his $100K car that was being torched. He makes me feel beautiful with just one look; he doesn't need to include any comment about his boys to let me know what he wants. He's kept me safe and secure, not only when I'm out in the world but he's offered me solace in his private apartment without even knowing what was wrong. He doesn't question what I want to do; he just helps when he can. He's been shot at for me on more than one occasion and I'm sure he would do it again if he felt it was necessary.

Crap his list keeps getting longer and longer.

He spends money protecting me; he spends time away from his job to help me with no impression that it's a burden. He even works with Joe and he's never bad mouthed him to me, unlike Morelli who loves to call him a psycho and a thug. He may not always say those three perfect words that most women want to hear but this man shows it to me more often than is necessary! He shows me through actions what I mean to him. Plus, the fact that he's sex walking doesn't hurt either.

On the negative he hurt me badly when he told me to go back to Joe after we fulfilled the terms of our deal. That's when I started to place physical barriers between us, he told me he could ruin me for all other men and that night he'd proved how possible that statement could be. But even after that we still were able to come together and be friends and I still trust him with my life more than I do with Joe or any other man besides my Daddy.

He also has the mystery that surrounds his life outside of work. Unfortunately I think that may never change to include as much as I would like, he's still a quiet stoic man of few words who has endured and completed many horrible but just missions in his life as a government machine. All that being said, I also think I may know more about him than most, when it comes to his emotions and the man behind the batman mask. I can live with that as long as I know him best, I can live with the questions and darkness hanging in his batcave.

According to his words from the night before he's negated everything else he's ever said that has put me on the outside of his life, love with no ring, no marriage or kids, no steady part in my diet. According to his words his love may not come with a ring but with a strong commitment and a steady stream of dessert in the form of a sex god. I can live with that, hell I don't even now if I want marriage or a kid in my life.

I looked over at the clock, it's already 10:30 and I'm busted ass tired. Mental exercise is not my way that is for sure. But I do believe I've already made my choice. It was as obvious as it was easy to decide. I don't want a man who's comfortable to me just because I've known him longer and my Mom likes him, which should almost turn me away from him. I don't want a man who wants me to be a burg style wife. I want someone who wants me for the me I am today; not what he hopes I turn into. I want the one who literally makes my skin burn with a look and with a touch can make my breathing come faster and with a kiss can make my panties wet and my core light on fire.

While writing all this down I reinforced that I do love both my men, but I'm only in love with one of them on a romantic forever kind of way. Now what the hell am I going to do about it? Before I can start on a new list of what to dos I decide I'm done for the day; enough with the mental gymnastics for one night. I lay my pencil and paper on the night stand and slip under the covers to sleep peacefully and happily about my new direction in life. I know now what I want, even if I don't know how I want to accomplish achieving it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews they make me very happy, I just may turn into a review slut! I don't love this chapter, but I had try. **

When I woke up this morning I felt a sense of calm about my decision and over night I created my first step towards possibly walking the relationship road with Ranger. First up I grabbed my pad and pencil and went to sit on the couch while the coffee started. The first step was to talk to Joe; I knew he was in hiding with some witness so I had to wait for a face to face talk. He deserved that at least, I knew it would be unfair to break up over the phone. I also, took a look at the list again to be sure of the reasons I was breaking up with Joe I wanted to double check that I wasn't leaving anything out and that I wasn't skipping into the situation only half sure of myself. The more I read through the pro con list of each Joe and Ranger the more secure in my decision I became. I needed to give Ranger a chance to see where it ended up and I needed to let go of Joe so that he could find someone that would make him happy in the long run, because I knew deep in my heart that it wasn't me.

After my morning cup of coffee I decided to do some actual work towards my professional problems this morning. I wanted to visit the warehouse the owned on Stark Street but I didn't want any hovering Merry Men. First up was to dump all my trackers at my parent's house and grab Big Blue from my Grandma. After switching cars and having Grandma Mazur hold onto my purse for me I was on my way to the warehouse owned partly by Dickie and his associates. I quickly found the industrial park I was looking for and parked close to a body shop that was near the warehouse. I ran into an old FTA, Randy Sklar that was afraid I was there for him. I assured him that I was only interested in checking out the neighboring warehouse and he informed me that it seemed as though it had been emptied within the last couple of days. We made to plans to have a few drinks together and then I made my way over to the warehouse.

I entered the warehouse after a tire iron accidentally broke the window in the nasty bathroom on the ground floor. Randy was definitely correct when he said the place had been swept clean there was nothing but some tables and chair on the main floor. I decided to take the stairs to see upstairs. I noticed some office windows were smudged with soot so I tried that door despite the really icky feeling I had about walking in on yet another dead body in my lifetime. I tried the door but it was locked. So I used the tire iron again on the office window. It took a second for my brain to adjust to what I was looking at but then my brain crystallized the image and I knew I was looking at a crispy version of a dead body, the body and everything behind it was scorched black. I quickly left the room not wanting to believe in the horror of what I just saw but as I opened the door at the end of the stair well I came up against a wall of flames. Oh Shit! Not good! I slammed the door shut and ran back up the only form of escape on the second floor was a window in the torched office. I looked out the window and realized I had a 30 foot fall between me and ground.

Randy had ran across the park and was trying to get me to jump but I knew it was too far so instead he had one of his guys go and grab a huge 18 wheeler truck. I jumped from the broken window on the truck and flapped around until I was able to let go and fall to the ground much more safely. As it was it still knocked out all the air. After Randy made sure I was ok and we decided not to include ourselves in the police or fire departments investigation we both booked it out of the area.

_I opened my door and trudged inside, and almost keeled over when I saw Ranger._ And it had nothing to do with my newly acquired knowledge, I hated when people saw me like this, especially Mr. I never get anything on my perfect black clothes. _He was sitting in my living room, in my only good chair, his elbows on the arms, his fingers steepled together in front of him. His face showed no emotion, but he was radiating anger. I could have popped corn on the invisible energy Ranger was throwing. _

"_Don't star," I said to him._

"_Do you need a doctor?"_

"_I need a shower."_

_His eyebrow rose ever so slightly._ He was asking a silent question of if I wanted some help and I knew he could make me forget the nasty horror of almost being charred alive but I also knew that I would not do anything with Ranger until I was squared away with Joe.

"_No," I said to him. _

Lucky for me I noticed that my thicker clothes due to the weather saved my skin from getting scraped up too badly. I washed all the grime and blood off and placed band aids over the larger gashes that were still bleeding a little. I got dressed and headed out to confront Ranger.

We made polite conversation, about him being home early and why he didn't think I was visiting my Mom's and that's when I noticed the pad of paper with my lists on the table in between us. That was an Oh Shit! kind of moment and I didn't know how to handle it. It seemed to be in the same position as I left it but I didn't for one second think that Ranger didn't read it. I slowly cut my eyes up to his and I noticed he had followed my eye line and the fear and dread on my face. He slowly gave me a barely perceptible look of smug satisfaction, if you didn't know what to look for you'd think he was looking at me the same way but since I've lived in a Ranger obsessed universe for the last few years I knew he was happy. But slowly that look faded back to his previously dissatisfied look. Apparently I wasn't getting off so easy from my earlier exploits. Damn!

I quickly and efficiently talked about what happened at the warehouse and the dead charred body that I found. He told me I should pass the information along to Morelli so the police would know to look for a body. I was a little hesitant to call Morelli again especially since he never called me back and I wanted to end things with us, I knew it would be awkward on the phone for me. Once Ranger was over what happened at the warehouse he started asking about Stewart Hansen and if I wanted to bring him in to TPD and I said I did but then he mentioned my blood soaked jeans.

"_Do you need stitches?_

"_No. It's just a cut. I had to go through a smashed window to get out of the building."_

"_I'm going to ask you again. Do you need stitches?"_

Gave him a shoulder shrug that told him I have no clue_._

"_Let me see it," Ranger said._

_I bit into my lower lip. This was embarrassing._ With my new found knowledge this was going to be trouble, Ranger's fingers on my skin could make me turn into a big pile of mush in no time.

"_Babe, I've seen it all," Ranger said_. Yeah like that was going to put me at ease.

"_Yes, but you haven't seen it lately."_

"_Has it changed?" he asked._

_That got me smiling. "No."_

I quickly popped my jeans and Ranger slowly slid them down my legs skimming his fingers softly over my thighs. Ranger slowly slid down to his knees so that he was facing my lime green thong that was definitely on the tiny and partially transparent side for undergarment coverage. Ranger slowly slid his finger along the edge of my panties and smiled up at me and said, "Pretty." My heart rate jump up about 100 beats per minute from the look in his eyes that said exactly what he wanted to with said pretty panties, I felt flush just from the look. I had to concentrated on taking slow even breathes as Ranger angled me back down on the couch and began to focus on the actual reason my pants weren't on properly. He told me it would be better for me to get stitches so I said he could take me to have it cared for. As Ranger was looking at my knee he slowly moved forward and kissed my knee right above where it was cut, as he did this he slowly lifted his eyes to mine and I stopped breathing.

He said, "Just to make it feel better."

Yeah I did feel better because I was in a Ranger induced haze of hormones just imagining where those lips could go from that point forward and up. I gave a slight shiver as he wrapped my leg up more securely before he had me stand back up; instead of me putting my pants on Ranger decided to do it for me, I'm assuming to help continue my haze of incoherence. As Ranger slowly pulled up my jeans he made sure his hands ran along the outside and back side of thighs. When he got to last portion of pulling up my jeans over my back side I though I was going to collapse, he had my ass cupped in both of his hands and he softly ran his thumbs over the crease of where my ass and thighs meet before finally pulling the jeans up those few inches. He stood erect right in front of me and he snapped and zipped my jeans for me. After he was done he tilted my face up to meet his and he gave me a bone melting earth shattering kiss. By the time we separated I knew I was going to be a very happy woman if I got to kiss this man for the rest of my life.

As we were standing there collecting our sense back to ourselves Ranger said, "I don't like the idea of almost losing you, it's not a great feeling." And with that Ranger took me out to his Porsche and we left for the hospital. After I was patched up I was sent back out to Ranger who was waiting patiently for me to finish.

After the hospital I went to pick up my purse and to call Morelli like Ranger wanted me to do. I wasn't looking forward to this conversation. The conversation started out bad and continued to go down hill. At least this time he asked if I was ok, but once I related the story I thought he was going to bust a blood vessel. But eventually he asked to talk to Ranger; his side of the conversation was upsetting me. He told me, _"I'm in charge of your well-being."_

"_Morelli should mind his own business."_

"_That's exactly what he's doing. You're a couple. You are his business."_

"_I don't feel like his business. I feel like my own business."_ What I wasn't going to say was that I wasn't going to be his business for long.

"_No shit," Ranger said._

"_Do you think Morelli and I are a couple?"_

"_He has clothes in your closet."_

"_Only socks and underwear. _I have more than that in your closet; you even have my favorite bathroom products in your bathroom for me."

Ranger slide his eyes over to me and gave me a slight smile with just the corners of his mouth tipped up. Apparently I was amusing him with my insights.

I continued on "So since I have clothes in your closet what kind of relationship does that mean for us if the amount of clothes determines a relationship/couple status?" See this was stupid Stephanie again, but I couldn't stop myself it was already out there.

"I don't share, so before I can answer that question, I think you have some housecleaning to take care of. Just remember once you choose there's no going back and forth. Once the choice is rendered your mine and I'll probably have way more than just underwear and socks in your closet too." That made me smile to myself.

He knows what I want because he saw the damn list but he wasn't pushing it; he was still acting as though I hadn't made a choice, probably giving me space to change my mind if I wanted to. But I knew what I wanted and Morelli's phone call only intensified that decision. Yes, he had asked if I was ok but he was more concerned about what everything meant to him and he was upset not because I hadn't taken a partner like Ranger but because I did it to begin with. He wanted to yell and scream at me but instead he chose to stay quiet this time, who knows next time I saw him he'd probably start in on me having to quit my job again. Every other time something bad happens it seems to revolve around the same pattern either yells and screams or deep breaths and looking at his shoes. I knew he would never be able to handle me for a lifetime; there wasn't enough Maalox on the planet for that.

Ranger and I decided that I would spend the night at RangeMan, I wasn't so sure about going but Ranger sounded like he had a lot to do, so I didn't think we would get ourselves into trouble. I ended up sitting on the couch watching TV and eventually feel asleep that way. It was nearly midnight when I motored my way into the bed and again feel promptly asleep. The day had been long and eventful and filled with tension, hopefully tomorrow would be better.

**Authors Note:**

**Do you think I should focus less on the story more on relationship or not. It's fairly difficult with so much story to push into how they became a couple; I don't know, what do you think so far? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**OMG how the weeks fly I really thought I was going to post before the end of last week and now its Thursday and I'm barely posting. Sorry for making you wait, it's been busy since my daughter got sick. Hope you enjoy, as always thanks for any and all reviews. **

Mmmmmhmmm… what a dream, don't you just love dreams when they decide to go Technicolor on you especially when you can hear, taste, smell and feel everything that is going on. That's what I got to wake up to this morning. I was having the best Ranger dream; I could smell him all around me with his special mix of Bvlgari and male testosterone, basically a pure raw sex smell, to me at least. In my dream I was lying on top of him and he didn't have a shirt on and I was running my tongue over his delicious abs making strategic pit stops to place hot open mouth wet kisses and love bites over his gorgeous stomach. The best part of the dream was how each muscle would contract and spasm with each pass of my mouth and the low throaty groan that would escape his mouth. Hmmm I groaned out… you can't forget that taste, it wasn't that he tasted sweet but what his smell promised in testosterone his taste equally verified that this was a strong delicious man that needed to be worship from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. I slowly ran my right hand up his stomach to stop and scrap my nails over his beautiful dark brown nipples and they immediately stood at attention like good little soldiers. All the while the low moan he was making made me feel strong and secure in my actions so while my right went up my left started to maneuver down looking for the golden goose on my Ranger's body.

But as my hand went to slid under the elastic band of his shorts my hand was immediately restrained and…

"Babe," Ranger said.

Oh shit! I closed my eyes tighter; I so didn't want to realize that what I thought was a dream was me actually molesting Ranger. Oh shit again!

"Babe, you wanna take your hand out of my boxers or are you giving me consent to start where you stopped." Slowly, I removed my hand from the one place it really wanted to be, but no matter what I would not go there with Ranger, yet. I was going to be a good burg girl and end things with Joe first.

I rolled over onto my back and placed my hands over my suddenly over heated face and said, "Sorry Ranger, I thought I was having a really good dream." I was mortified I can't believe I did that, wait what am I talking about who wouldn't do that if given a chance. Reluctantly I looked over at Ranger and he was silently shaking with laughter at my very uncomfortable and embarrassing morning wake up call.

"Sorry, I should have stopped you sooner. I was trying to get out of bed to get ready and you just sort of attacked," he said. "I'm going to get ready I have an early meeting, I'll wake you up before I leave because I want to talk to you, go back to sleep for a little bit." With that he gave me quick kiss on my forehead and left the bed in his gorgeous black boxer glory.

A few hours later Ranger was waking me up again with the smell of coffee under my nose. Yummy coffee… he told me to come on out to the kitchen before his meeting. I hopped up real fast a made a beeline for the bathroom to take care of nature's morning call and tame my morning locks. Yeesh my hair was more don king than morning sex kitten that was for sure. While taming my hair with a messy ponytail I was wondering what it will be like to wake up to Ranger on a more regular basis…hmmm. Something to ponder, he'd probably always be up before me but unlike Joe I'd probably never now he got up because he's super stealthy.

Making my way to the dinning room table I had to stop dead in my tracks and stare.

"_Holy cow," I said to him. But I was thinking HOLY COW!_ I want to lick you from head to toe and rub myself against you like a cat in heat! HOLY COW! I had to quickly check for drool because business Ranger was making my Hungarian hormones ratchet up a few notches.

"_I wasn't trying for holy cow," Ranger said. "I was shooting for respectable."_

"_Good luck with that one," I told him._ Ranger was a lot of things, a lot of great things but most of all bad boy and I don't think he could ever be entirely respectable.

Rest of breakfast consisted of Ranger making a deal to work with me on the Dickie fiasco as long as I waited for him and we did everything together. With a flamethrower lunatic on the lose I decided that was probably a good deal. After breakfast I decided to take Hansen to the docket lieutenant and then a small detour to see if Coglin was being cooperative, no such luck he beaver bombed my Merry Man, Brett. I decided to call it quits for the morning and take Brett back to Hal in the control room then wait upstairs for Ranger to be done with his meeting.

When Ranger walked in we decided to eat the sandwiches Ella dropped off for us while standing in the kitchen.

"_I noticed you're dressed in RangeMan colors," Ranger said to me._

"_Turns out I have clothes in your closet."_

"_More than just underwear and socks," Ranger said. "They were left from the last time you stayed here."_

"_Does that make us a couple?"_

"_Spend another night with me, and I'll explain couple to you," Ranger said. _And with that parting comment he started to turn and go get dressed for the rest of the day.Crap see that's why I don't mess with Ranger when he's feeling playful because he can take it to another level and make me want to go there but at the same time want to turn and run mostly because he makes me feel like I'm his prey and he's the ultimate hunter. But the overly sexual dominance has a way to make my panties self combust from the fire he starts in them, normally the male dominance routine makes me go into a full rhino mode but with Ranger he just makes me hot. Because truthfully what girl wouldn't want to be dominated by him.

"Yo Ranger?"

"Yeah Babe," he said while walking out of his wardrobe.

So here goes nothing. "I know you saw the list I made the other night and…" I said a little apprehensively.

"Steph, don't worry about it, until you say something to indicate what you want I won't push you, well nothing more than normal. Don't worry I understand that this is hard for you, you've known him since you were kids and you've been together for years," Ranger said. He actually looked like he thought I was trying to brush him off, hmmm… Batman's not as sure of himself as I would have thought.

"Well it's nice of you to offer not to push but I wanted you to know that I have decided who I want the list just kind of cemented it for me. I just wanted to let you know I have to talk to Joe before we really move forward together," I quickly looked up to gauge Ranger's reaction and he was full on smiling at me, shit I don't think I've ever seen him smile that big before. "If that's something you still want to do, if that's what you wanted which I thought it was," I mumbled on. " But I just have to be able to talk to Morelli face to face he deserves that and right now he's working on some job so I can't do that. So what I'm trying to say in the most inarticulate way possible is that I do want you to explain your concept of a couple to me but not until I deal with Joe. Ya' know?"

"Yeah I know Babe," he said to me while he walked towards me with the sweetest smile on his face. He gently tilted my head towards him and gave me the sweetest softest kiss we've shared since the one night we were together. God, if I hadn't know he was what I wanted that kiss would have done it, Morelli never kisses me with such tenderness or love, that was an I love you wrapped up in a kiss.

He stepped back a little and said with a small smile, "Let's roll." Back to business I take it. So off we went.

First stop for the afternoon was a guy named Rufus Cain. Mainly we learned Dickies office was bartering supposed legal services for inventory from different people. We made a date to see him at Domino's the strip club on 3rd St while he meets with Victor Gorvich.

With that meeting over I got a call from Morelli. He called to let me know that it was Smullen in the warehouse fire and that I was up for more questioning because his secretary informed the police of our supposed meeting. Just great I thought not only and am I feeling guilty because I know I'm going to breakup with Joe but now I'm under suspicion of being for another death. Could I get any more uncomfortable, oh yeah then remembering your sitting next to your potential new boyfriend while talking to your current soon to be ex, strange very strange.

We decided to go talk to Smullen's girlfriend to see what she has to say about the situation and our new information. The conversation was pretty much pointless besides Ranger getting to shoot some idiots trying to steal his Porsche that seemed to make his day. Most people don't like to shoot people but Ranger was definitely wired a little differently. It made me giggle to see how much happier he was after getting to shoot someone in the leg. Maybe I'm wire differently if it makes me happy to see how happy he was, huh, food for thought. After letting the girlfriend know Smullen was dead we got out of her apartment before she tried to get us to help her move. Then we went back to Ranger's apartment before our outing to Domino's.

**Author's Note: I was wondering how the transitions are, if it seems to flow correctly to you. Sorry I like writer type feedback as well as if you like it. Any review is always welcomed. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So after sitting in the den watching some basketball Ranger and I decided we needed to get a move on to Dominos. He asked me about my leg and I told him it was sore but I still wanted to go. He didn't want me to wear my RangeMan uniform so we decided I should change into one of my distraction outfits that were in the closet, go figure I was going to look like the entertainment when we arrived. At least I'm used to being entertainment, but never on par with strippers. I sure hope no one tells my mother about this or I'll never get any pineapple upside down cake again.

_Ranger changed into black jeans and a long-sleeved, collard black shirt that he wore out to hide his gun._ I decided on a black micro mini dress that hung on every curve of my body and gave me more cleavage than God actually gifted me with. The dress was held up by halter straps and the back was cut mid/low on my back. It was a dangerous dress but it actually was one of the more covered outfits from past distraction jobs. I did my makeup quickly just some mascara and lip gloss with a little ruffle of my hair to put it in a just fucked stage of sexiness and I was good to go in 15 minutes.

When I walked out of the bathroom I don't think Ranger was expecting me to look quite so put together since it normally takes me a few hours to get ready for distractions. He looked as shocked by me as Ranger could get, his eyes were wider, fractionally of course, and his lips were parted. Basically it was the equivalent of him doing a fish impression. It was funny and quite enjoyable, I did a little spin for him in my FMPs.

"See something you like?" I said, baiting the tiger a little but who could blame me.

That snapped him out of his stupor; he quickly recovered with his wolf grin and said, "Babe." Man of few words strikes again but I know exactly what that _Babe_ meant it said _No shit I see something I like_.

"_Do you have money for the girls?" I asked him._

"_I try not to hand money out at strip bars. It's like feeding stray cats. Once you feed them, they never go away."_

"_Yes, but I'll be there to protect you this time."_

_Ranger held my jacket for me. "I usually rely on Tank, but tonight the job is yours." _So we were of to see some strippers and watch Rufus' meeting with Gorvich's man.

**I could definitely see why** strippers would be all over Ranger, shit just look at him. He's a SEX GOD and he screams money from his car to his carefully inconspicuous designer clothes. He's a strippers wet dream, everyone wants to be the Pretty Woman equivalent of Julia Roberts but that sure as heck isn't happening with me around. No siree I wasn't letting some bimbo trash rub up against my Ranger, it so isn't happening.

We got to the club early so we didn't make a scene and immediately a waitress came over for our drink orders, Ranger ordered vodka rocks for us because their was less to dump on the floor, he thinks of everything. I learned quickly that just being with him in no way deterred the strippers from trying to shake what mama or a doctor gave them. _Ranger was a bimbo magnet._

After the first dancer asked if he wanted a private show and he got rid of her with a twenty I thought maybe they would learn he didn't want a "private party." I was wrong; right after our drinks were delivered another girl with huge breasts straddled his lap and tried to push her big fake breasts in his face. Ranger was quick with the cash and a no none sense statement of, "_Not tonight_."

_I told him, "I'm seeing a pattern here. How often do you come here?"_

"_Too often. I thought you were going to run interference."_

"_It's_ _like they come out of nowhere. Before I know it, they're on top of you. _I have an idea I'll just stay on top of you." I said while giving him my most innocent smile. "Would that work for you?" Before I knew it I was right where I any living warm blooded straight female would want to be sitting on Rangers lap. And God what a wonderful lap it was. Ranger had his hands on my hips and I was leaning up against his chest with my head slightly leaning back near his shoulder. It was very comfortable for me. But I decided to have a little fun, oh yes stupid Stephanie was planning on having some fun tonight.

Slowly I started to sway my hips on Rangers lap and hum the song that was playing in the background like it was something I was doing absentmindedly; when it was anything but. After maybe about 20 seconds Ranger seemed to snap into focus with what I was doing and he seemed to decide to let me have my fun; he dropped his hands from my hips, with a slightly twitch of his lips indicating a Ranger smile, to let me have free reign.

You see I've been in Domino's a few times with Lula to pick up skips so I've seen what some of the strippers do and I was pretty sure I could do it just as well. The hips swaying, breasts in the face, grinding seems pretty simple, basically just pretend you're having sex and rub yourself with your own hands and up on your man. I could do that. So I decided to prove myself right with Ranger, there was no one in the club that would see me we had our backs to the wall, it was a slow night and I didn't recognize anyone, which lead me to my slightly voyeuristic desire to see how far Ranger was willing to let this go, especially since we were on a stakeout of sorts. Here goes nothing I thought to myself.

I gradually stood up while swaying to the beat with my hands on my hips following my movements I glided my hands up my side and skimmed my breasts with my fingers making my way into my hair. I decided to turn around and face Ranger to see how he liked my show. He was leaning back in the booth with a satisfied smile on his face. We locked eyes and I moved to straddle his legs while grinding my hips down on him, my skirt bunching up very high on my thigh close to exposing the promised land to anyone who bothered to look. God I was already so wet I'm sure he could feel it against his pants. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fisted my hands in his hair pulling his head back to see his neck and face better. He growled quietly deep in his chest and his eyes were dilated black like midnight and he looked feral. Oh yeah he wanted me bad. The power I felt is indescribable I don't know how most strippers feel because they have no real connection to their marks but with Ranger being submissive and letting me take the lead it was intoxicating.

I bent my head down to Rangers neck and made a long lick with the tip of my tongue from the joint of his shoulder and neck all the way to his earlobe. I proceeded to lick the shell of his ear and lightly blew on the area causing Ranger to shiver slightly, I smiled into his neck. While I began to skim my hands down his arms I asked him, "Do you like this? Is it keeping the strippers away?"

As I reached his hands I gently took them and guided them up my thighs. I lead one hand to cup my ass and the other hand to the inside of my thigh and just under my skirt. He grabbed my ass tightly while I continued to bump, grind and sway according to the beat. His fingers were skimming the edge of the lace panties and they were socking wet from my need for Ranger and I could feel his need pressed against me as well. I felt Ranger stiffen for a second and followed his gaze to see Rufus getting a similar treatment by a glitter clad stripper across the room from us. I asked him in a slightly out of breath and husky voice, "Do you want me to stop now?"

Ranger looked at me for awhile with a slightly cocked head then bent his head towards my ear and said, "Babe, you have no idea how much I don't want you to stop but we are here for a job to clear you of a murder wrap. But just so you know I will expect for you to continue this at a later date in the privacy of my apartment where we can take this much farther. I want to watch you strip for me and give me my very own private lap dance so I can put my hands all over your body freely. Do you understand?" Then he proceeded to lick the shell of my ear and nibble on my ear lobe.

What can you say to that so I just nodded and turned around to sit in his lap in a more normal position, that way we could both watch Rufus and his meeting. About 15 minutes after Rufus came in the big blonde I stappled walked in and they talked no more than a few sentences before they both got up and left. We stayed seated since there was a team in place to follow them out. Ranger took a call from Tank that let us now they were moving and we could leave. Thus ended my first trip into the voyeuristic.

We ended up out front of the apartment building with Gorvich's girlfriends apartment building. Ranger and I both thought something felt off so and then our suspicions were confirmed when the big blonde and a passenger went flying down the street. Hal and Tank followed the car so we went running into the building and up into girlfriends apartment to see what the damage was. Before we even got to the third floor I could smell the gasoline. Christ it was happening all over again, expect this time it was two bodies instead of one that was blackened to the extreme. Ranger told me to run down to the next floor and begin trying to get everyone out. It only took us a few minutes to evacuate the whole building.

We were standing in the shadow of a neighboring building when the complete effective of the evening decided to crash down on me. I was trembling and shaking, Ranger said it was the after effects of the adrenaline let down. Whatever it was, I decided holding (ok clinging like my life depended on it) onto Ranger was going to make me feel much better and he did. He told me to breathe deeply and to relax into him. A few minutes and cleansing breaths later I was under control, still clinging but I wasn't crying and shaking.

Ranger talked to Tank about the get away car and then we left to go home to Haywood. I was beyond done for the night. After a sandwich and a glass of wine I went to bed barely touching the pillow before I was out cold.

**The next morning started** with Ranger forcing me out of a bed for a meeting at TPD. Apparently Ranger had called Morelli to inform him we thought a taskforce should be opened for everything that was going on. Joe and Ranger were going to be sharing the same air space with me, crap I am going to need a lot of mascara to keep from going insane. You now what the worst part is Joe has no clue that I was going to end things for good between us I just now that when I bring it up he's going to be beyond upset with me and I'm going to feel guilty but I know it's all for the best.

Thirty minutes after Ranger getting me up we were pulling into the TPD parking lot.

Before getting out of the Turbo I turned to Ranger and said, "If there's any time after the meeting I'm going to try and talk to Joe."

"Are you sure you want to do that Babe?"

Shit, did he change his mind, he's the one who told me we could try and do this, crap. "Ummm… Yeah. Do you not… you know… want me … to?" I don't know if I could go back to trying to be just friends, even though Ranger and I have never been just friends, not really, there has always been a palpable sexual energy between us.

"Babe, of course I do but remember there is no going back and forth if we break up that will be it. There will be no back and forth like Morelli and you. I expect us to really try and work through problems. So I just want to make sure your done with him romantically speaking. I would never ask you to stop being friends, but I won't tolerate poaching of any kind. Do we understand each other?"

"I understand and it will be done with us. I don't now how long it will take for him to completely understand that but I will and do want to end it. You always poached what makes you think he won't try?"

"Morelli is a good guy he'll respect the boundaries of a relationship better than I will. Never forget who your entering this relationship with, I'm an opportunist I wanted you and you wanted me so I knew I could get away with the kissing and touching. I also knew you would never really cheat on Morelli with me no matter what because you're to honest of a girl for that. That's one of the reasons I love you, I can trust you." At the end of his speech he leaned over grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze and a reassuring smile before exiting the car. So we headed into our meeting that could possibly end with me getting to finally quit Morelli. Oh boy!

**When we got to the** meeting most of the players were already there. We took seats near the back to be able to see everyone at the same time. Morelli was the only one left and he would be sitting across from Ranger and I. Once he made it to the meeting he looked over at me with a sweet smile before putting on his cop face. Captain Targa began with having Morelli state why the meeting was held. Ranger shared our information minus the drug connection and the missing $40 million. We learned the toaster was the igniter for the fire. About 20 minutes into the meeting Joe's phone began to ring and he walked out of the meeting. I gave him 5 minutes then I signaled to Ranger with a knee touch that I was going out of the room after Joe. I didn't realize what I was going to overhear, let's just say it made what I wanted to do that much easier.

As I turned the corner I heard Joe's voice clear as day, "Shit man, your eating me out of house and home and clothes." I decided to wait until he was done with his conversation before I started to talk to him. The next part was what made breaking up with him so much easier. "Fine Dickie I'll stop at the store and get more food and I'll pick up detergent to do some laundry, but stop calling me I'll be back home in a half an hour."

When Joe turned around I was right there mouth hanging open, hands on hip, seconds from rhino mode. God he just made any guilt I was feeling fly right out the window. Plus what he said next just highlighted everything perfectly for me.

"Christ Stephanie! What are you doing eavesdropping on my personal phone calls? You shouldn't do that. What are you doing out of the meeting anyways?" Joe said to me, not yelling but not talking in a nice tone of voice either.

"You're keeping Dickie on lockdown? Dickie Orr my ex husband who I thought I was under investigation for his murder, Dickie Orr. You're keeping him at your house and you didn't tell me? How could you do that? I've been going crazy trying to find him!" Joe might have been trying to keep a low voice but I wasn't.

"Steph keep your voice down God your embarrassing me. This is exactly why I didn't tell you because you get all hysterical and you spread information around. Plus I told you not to worry about it."

"Oh you told me not to worry about it; like it's so easy to forget you're a possible murder suspect, ok! Yeah sure! Whatever! You didn't trust me that's why you didn't tell me. You know why I came out here to talk to you. I want to break up. I was going to say we could still be friends but since you don't trust me and you didn't have the decency to tell me that Dickie was still alive and well, plus he's in your custody I don't think we can even still be friends. Ya' know why because friends trust one another, they have each others backs. God Joe you've done a lot of things in our relationship when it comes to holding back information, even though I always tell you everything, but this takes the cake. Your job, your life, and your wants always come before me and this incident highlights everything. Put all my stuff in a box and I'll have someone pick it up for me next week. I want my key back." At this point I was whisper yelling at him with many hand gestures that come from my Italian side of the family. At the end I was holding my hand out waiting for the key boring my eyes into his.

"Cupcake you don't mean this. Your just upset right now, why don't you calm down and when you're ready to say you're sorry for what you said then well talk. Ok?" He was trying to give me his bedroom eyes, which typically melt me but I was done, we were through, his melted chocolate brown eyes had no effect on me what so ever. I just stood with my hand out waiting for my key.

"Just give me my key back Detective Morelli; I want to go back into the meeting." Finally Joe relented and gave up my key. I turned on my heel and walked back towards the other end of the hall that the meeting was being held in.

Before I had taken 5 steps Joe called out, "you'll be back Cupcake you always come back to me."

I turned just my head and said in a flat emotionless tone, "No, I won't Joe."

**I hope you like this chapter, I hope the breakup meets everyone needs and is satisfying. I wanted to know if you read Sizzlin Sixteen yet what did you think of it. My goal next week is to have another chapter up. Instead of every two weeks I hope to produce a chapter every week. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As I walked back into the meeting I couldn't keep the look of anger and disgust off my face. Ranger gave me a raised eyebrow but I just shook my head to let him know now was not the time. Once I was settled back down into the seat Ranger's hand moved to my thigh in a comforting gesture of warmth and strength and I was able to calm myself. I tuned the meeting out ealizing I didn't now what they were discussing anyways.

I started mulling over what had just transpired, I couldn't believe Morelli had led me to believe Dickie was murdered when he knew good and well that he was still alive and the kicker was he was staying at his flippin' house! Jerk. I had every right to say what I did to him because it was all true but I wanted to end it with him in a more dignified manner, less yelling and more talking. Obviously that did not happen. I wanted to still be friends; I had always thought that our friendship was the strongest part of our relationship but after realizing he'd been hiding the Dick I couldn't fathom us staying friendly. Any of my real friends wouldn't be able to hide that kind of info from me. I wanted to tell Joe about Ranger, not to rub it in his face but to simply warn him. I knew it would confirm in his mind that all those times I was staying with Ranger or vice versa that we were having sex but I knew the truth I had never really, truly cheated on Joe. Like Ranger said I just wouldn't be able to do that too him; it had been done to me and there was no way I could cause that much pain in someone else.

About 10 minutes later the meeting began to wrap up and the taskforce was on there way out to try and find the flamethrower psycho. I on the other hand just wanted to sleep, I was emotionally distraught as Dr. Phil would say, I needed a nap, a quick trip to denial land.

Ranger gave me a hand up to get out of my chair and I was standing toe to toe, groin to pelvis and chest to chest with the man himself. He brushed a wayward curl out of my face and ran his thumb up and back along my jaw line making me shiver from the intimacy of the action and the sweet concerned expression on his face before asking, "Babe, what happened? When you came back in you looked ready to shoot someone? But now you look resigned and tired."

I gave him a small smile and said, "The deed is done with Joe and now I just want to go back to Haywood and sleep. I'll tell you the rest when we're home."

A single twitch of his lips at the corner showed before he gave me a tender and sweet kiss on my lips, "I like that you called Haywood home Babe." He took my hand and escorted me out of TPD guiding me back home. Until he said it I didn't even recognize my Freudian slip. I had always enjoyed being at Ranger's penthouse. It always calmed me, soothed my soul, I think it's because I always felt safe there due to Ranger's presence. With him I know I am indisputably safe, he has risked money and blood for me without flinching, with him near I know no one will be able to touch me as long as he's still breathing. I've had faith and trust in him since he came to un-cuffed me from my shower rod less than a week after I met him. Wow I never really thought about how much I've trusted this man and for how long, it makes trusting him in a relationship seem simple. I stopped walking forward and tugged on his hand to stop him while we were in the parking lot. He quirked his eyebrow in silent question of why I had stopped and for a simple answer to his question I stepped up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the thanks, love, friendship, loyalty, and trust that he's given me freely through the years. I don't know how long we kissed liked that, in my awareness I felt like my universe had shifted. I was no longer tied to this earth by the bonds of my family or the burg or what was expected of me. I was here for him, simply, he was my center and I think I might be his too. Finally after an indeterminable length of time we heard cat calls and suggestive comments on getting a room so eventually we parted, just enough that our lips weren't touching but our foreheads were while we gathered our breath.

"Thanks," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Babe, you never disappoint," Ranger said with a shake of his head that was accompanied with a 200 watt smile.

When I finally regained some semblance of balance I stood straight and looked around trying to determine who saw our little liplock. None other than Joe Morelli was standing off about 200 feet away next to his current POS cop car, he was gripping the car door so hard and his face was so red I was almost afraid he was going to have a stroke. Other than him everyone else I saw looked slightly shocked and dazed, apparently Ranger induced fog can be felt from a distance. I also noted a few who were exchanging money and frowned at that. Apparently someone bet on whether or not Ranger and I would get together. Wonder if corporate bad ass Ranger who was a major contributor to the community would be able to dissuade some of the cops from betting on my life. I would think so, I need to remember to ask him later. Ooohhh… the perks of being with Batman.

Once we were in the car headed back to Haywood Ranger grabbed my hand and held it on the drive back making slow gentle circles that calmed me into asleep within seconds.

I woke a few hours later comfy and warm in Ranger's bed but unfortunately for me with no Ranger in sight. I looked at the clock display and decided if I left quickly I could get Lula, go to lunch and pick up some FTA's before dinner with Ranger tonight.

He left me a note saying he was working down on 5 so I did the same and told him who I was with and that I would be home for dinner. Before I left the apartment I told Lula I was coming by to get her for lunch and shot gun assistance. I didn't want to get gangbustered by Connie and Lula at the same time. I figured I could deal with Lula and then she would pass it on to Connie, so I wouldn't have to suffer through the Jersey inquisition.

Lula and I drove through Cluck-N-Bucket to get a bucket of extra crispy extra greasy chicken, coleslaw, biscuits, and a couple of large cokes. After we were through with eating I told her a much edited, extremely abridged version of what the last few days had been like. I figured if I was pre-emptive and I gave her a bunch of information it would leave her with fewer questions. It seemed to work except I didn't mention the kiss with Ranger at the police station and Lula had already heard about it from the Burg grapevine.

"So what's going on with you and Batman kissing all hot and heavy like in the middle of the police parking lot?" Lula asked while we were driving towards Coglin's house.

Now was the time to be upfront, I didn't want anyone to think Ranger and I were going to be like Joe and I so I told her the unadorned truth, "Were going to be seeing each other from now on."

Lula was staring at my profile waiting for me to elaborate, "I'm not giving details Lula, he likes his privacy. Our business will not be aired all over the Burg for everyone's enjoyment. Understand?"

Lula hmphed and turned back to looking out the front window. I guess she was going to respect what I wanted. Good because she wasn't going to be getting any more information, especially since I didn't have any. By then we had parked in front of beaverman's house.

I pulled his number and dialed asking for a truce to discuss his status as FTA. We discovered his only problem was leaving the house empty for too long because he was waiting for the cable company to come and fix his internet and cable line. Those fuckers weren't giving any kind of schedule, just we'll show whenever and you better be there. Instead of waiting until hell froze over to bring Coglin in we decided that Lula could stand guard at the house while I took Coglin into TPD to be re-bonded by Connie.

It was a good thing we left Lula at the house because by the time I dropped my FTA back at his house the cable company had come and replaced the cable line. I proceeded to drop Lula off at the bonds office and then I went back to my apartment to pick up some more clothes and lingerie to take back to Rangers. Unfortunately for me Joyce saw me at the Bonds office and tailed me home.

While I was packing a bag a very loud thud and bang was heard at my front door. I was walking to check my peep hole when all of a sudden the door flew open and Mr. Big Blonde Stappled Nuts was staring at me. I opened my mouth to produce a large scream when his hand came down over my mouth and he said, "Shut up cunt or I'll hit you. My boss wants to talk to you because you've become a pain in his ass with all your snooping."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does he want to talk to me?"

"He thinks you know something."

"I don't know anything; you could fill an encyclopedia with shit I don't know." While I was talking he was pulling me towards my open door way. As he shoved me out I saw Joyce standing there pointing a gun at Blondie. Oh shit, Joyce is going to try and save me. She's almost as good a shot as Lula and that's saying something because Lula couldn't hit the broad side of a barn even if she was standing right in front of it.

Blondie who I later found out was named Dave got his finger shot off when he went to removed Joyce's gun from her hand. Fortunately for us Dave is a lightweight and totally passed out cold from the tiny gunshot to his pinkie. He did more damage, possibly a broken nose, when he fell over and knocked his face into the ground.

After some discussion and maneuvering Joyce and I got Dave down to his partner who put him in the trunk because of all the bleeding. I ran back into the building with Joyce, who was acting like my own personal bodyguard, to get my overnight bag. It was strange I might actually have to not hate Joyce because she just stopped me from being burned to a crisp by a flamethrower loving psychopath. As we made our way downstairs I told Joyce I was staying at Haywood for the night and I wouldn't be out again.

As Joyce's parting line was, "_Give him a tug for me." _That evaporated all the residual warm and fuzzies her saving my ass conjured up. I was back to hating the bitch. Before she got to her car I shot back to her, "Joyce, you better keep your disgusting body parts away from him or I will shoot you. He's mine, stay the fuck away." I gave her a parting finger wave and an innocent smile before sliding into the Porsche and driving away back home to my Batman.

A/N: Sorry this is so short I promise more next week. I definitely hope to include some Ranger lovin' so stay tuned.


End file.
